Princess and the Frog 2: Kermitment Issues
by xXSmexGedditXx
Summary: After their happily ever after, Tiana and Naveen start to have some marital issues. But after a curse is brought back on them, they have to figure it out quickly!


Chapter 1: A Magically Binding Marriage

(AN: Hey guys! My last Disney story was like really popular so now im going to write about Princess Tiana from princess and the frog and what I think could have happened after the end of the movie!)

Tiana and Naveen were in the restaurant that they built and were in the kitchen working like they do sometimes. They were cooking (Well Tiana was cause Naveen couldnt cook) and they got into a fgiht. It was the same stuff they always thoguth about in the movie. Naveen wouldn't be serious and Tiana worked too much to have fun because she was boring. This made the rest of the kitchen staff nervous.

"What are you even doing in here? I'm trying to work" Naveen said.

"I was taking a break from playing with the customers and thought I would see you" He said in a winning voice. He thought that Tiana would buy it and have fun with him but she just ignored him"

"Tiana, you never want to listent to me play music anymore!" Naveen said sadly. Tiana was stirring a put of Gumbo.

"I have other things to do with the restaurant! I'm the boss and have to watch everybody and if I don't make the food myself they'll do it wrong!" she said. The workers didn't like it when she said that but she might call them lazy and fire them if they argued so they stayed quiet. Naveen wanted to tempt his wife to have some fun and got in her face playing his guitar. He smiled at her real big but she only moved her pot to another burner. Navine got all sulky and went back into the kitchen. Instead of getting back on the stage he went and sat down with Lottie who was always here at this time for dinner.

"Hello Lottie" He said in s depressed voice. Lottie was always really peppy so maybe she would be able to bring his mood back up. She loved talking to him cause he was a prince and kinda cute.

"Hey Navine! She said" in her country kind of voice. "Do you want to dance?" She asked him and he happily agreed cause he liked to dance. AS soon as they started having fun Tiana sensed it like some kind of fun ruining spider sense and came out of the kitchen. Tiana didn't say anything but just watched them until Naveen noticed.

"Uh oh" he thought. "This looks bad" but before he could say anything Lottie did first.

"It's okay Tia! We were just dancing! You know I wouldn't try anything even though he's a prince" She said honestly. Tiana wouldn't be mad at her because theyve been best friends for a long time but she didn't trust her husband as much. She knew how he used to be and that he was going to marry Lottie at one time and clearly thought she was pretty. Did he think she was prettier than her? Maybe she could be a little jelouse.

"Naveen, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She said in a really important tone. Now Naveen was getting frustrated.

"I thought you didn't want me in there bothering you?" He said. Tiana didn't have time for him to be silly and pulled him back there herself and made the rest of the staff wait outside

"You know how hard it is to be the owner and sole cook of this restaurant? I never have a seond to just reclax!" Tiana yeelled at Nevine.

"Wlel maybe if you nust let someone give you a hand instead of doing it all yourself, you could relax a little bit!" Naveen yelled back.

"I can't let anyone else do it, then it won't get done thw way I want it!" Tiana was really mad now.

"You can never relax and just have some fun ! You made the whole restaurung, be proud of it!" Naveen exclaimed.

"I can't! Not when there's so much to do!" Tiana exclaimed back.

"Sometimes I wonder why I chose to be together for the rest of my life with you, you can never have fun," Naveen said angrily, but like a quiet angrily, not like a loud screamy angrily.

"Well maybe we shouldn't be together then!" Tiana said angrily. Naveen was mad to.

"Maybe then! Maybe I just want to get a divorce and find a new princess!" He said. Tiana gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and he didn't know if he meant it or not but sometimes adults say things they don't mean when theyre mad (I checked and theyre both over 18, so legally they are adults even in 1920). But she was trying to be strong and took off her ring and threw it in thw sink.

They looked at each other all mad and next thing they knew they were on the ground … they were frogs again! Tiana started to panic right away.

"I can't run my restaurnat as a frog!" Tiana said ina whiny voice

"Well I can't be prince as a frog!" Nevine angrily yelled back.

Naveen and Riana angrily croaked back and forth as they fought about their problem. They hopped all the way to the stage where Louis the Alligator was playing and he could understand them again because they were animals to. He stopped trumpeting and listened to them but gasped when he heard that she threw the ring in the sink.

"Oh no! Tiana, you're never going to find that! The pipes lead all the way back to the swamp!" Both frogs gasped. The ring lost forer?

"Well, I'm going back to the wamp then, to find our ring and save our marraige" Naveen said in a huff.

"Well, I'm gonna find it first!" Tiana said angrily.

They both hopped out of the restauraunt and went on their seperate ways to get the ring back.

(AN: To be continued …. Lol tld you it wouldn't even be all about smex! ;)))


End file.
